Rebellion
by Physiaz44Z
Summary: Tia is framed for a murder and ends up in prison with a cell next to Sinedd. To escape they must work together, but can two enemies try and get along.
1. Locked Up

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Galactik Football blah blah...

Rated for a reason.

Rebellion

Locked Up

As they walked her down the grey hall. Her head was down. Her limp greasy white hair hung low over her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had bags from no or little sleep. Her once emerald eyes were now dark and soul less. The handcuffs on her were leaving her wrists rubbed raw. She could already feel that familiar red substance run down her fingers. She was dangerously thin now. She'd always been a skinny girl but now it was ridiculous. She hadn't eaten in days. The guards stopped her at the door of her cell. One looked down at her unable to believe this was Tia. The great star of football now a common criminal.

Tia was pushed in her cell roughly. She pushed now free hands against the opposite wall so not to smash into it. She turned and watched the door slid shut and the guards walk off. She continued to stare in their direction. How the fuck did this happen? Tia was training one minute in jail for murder the next. She didn't do it! Why the fuck would she kill someone.

Her parents wouldn't help her that was for sure. She had ruined their careers. As soon as they said guilty she knew she'd never she her parents again. Her team mates were shocked. Rocket just turned and left the court. Her heart broke then. She was in hell fucking hell. It was the fault of the bastard that framed her.

_The Court Room_

_Tia looked up to see her team mates and even her parents. That made her feel better. They knew she wouldn't kill anyone. _

"_Jury how do you find the defendant?" That was when it happened. The day the world came crashing down on her._

"_Guilty," _

One word was all it took to shatter her world.

"I can't believe it," said a sudden voice. Tia didn't need to turn and see who it was. That voice always made her skin crawl. Sinedd. "Rockets angel a criminal,"

"Just shut the fuck upSinedd," said Tia her fist was clenched.

"So what are you in for? Me I'm attempted murder and GBH," Sinedd said. Tia saw that smirk on his twisted face. When she didn't reply he said "What? Think you're to posh to talk to me. Cause in the end we're both still in this shit hole," Again she didn't reply just staring at him with cold eyes. "Say something you uptight bitch-"

"Murder," Tia said cutting across him. At first an expression on shock appeared on his face then he just went back to smirking.

"I'm impressed," he said "Didn't know you were a killer,"

"I'm not," she said "I was framed,"

"All murderers say that," said Sinedd "Your like me an outcast but only worse. Your a cold bloodied killer but I'm not," His voice was calm and casual.

"I'm not how many fucking times do I have to say it!" Tia shouted.

"I'll be honest I think I'm going to enjoy this arrangement Tia" said Sinedd "Oh and try not to shout to loud because I'm really quite tired,"

Tia lay down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She wanted to cry but she had no more tears to cry. She had to get out of this shit hole no matter what.

**Sinedd P.O.V**

I have to admit she was the last person I expected to have in the cell next to me. This was going to be fun. He hadn't had anyone to annoy in quite a while. Then again she was a killer so he should also be careful. The main thing that had surprised him was the fact she hadn't started to cry. That's is usually the first thing you hear when someone new comes into this place. Meanwhile he wanted to sleep or just think of ways to annoy her. His eyes slid shut.

**That was the first chapter I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading it. Hoped you liked it so far. It's M mainly for later chapters.**


	2. Tias New Life

There's a bit of violence in this chapter just to warn you.

Chapter 2

Tia's New Life

Tia opened one of her eyes. Her cell was in complete darkness and it was so cold. Every little while a beam of torchlight goes across the back wall of her cell. She shivered. All Tia knew was that she was starving with hunger and was in bad need of a shower. She smelt awful and felt like shit. She couldn't believe she was going to spend the rest of her life here. A single tear streaked from below her closed eyelid.

Tia was awoken again by a banging on her cell door. It opened and a guard stood there.

"Get up you lazy bitch!" shouted the guard "Come here!" She went over to the door.

"Put out your hands!" he demanded. Tia stretched her shaking hands out shaking, he scooped burnt, sloppy porridge into her hands. She simply got as much of the food off her hands as humanly possible. The cell door was shut on her again. She heard a noise from Sinedd's cell and turned towards it.

"I'm amazed. It's like something off the fucking discovery channel," Sinedd laughed.

"So what you have to do that," Tia retorted. "Are all the cells like this?" asked Tia conversationally. She looked around her cell for the first time. The back wall of her cell was just a sheet of metal, the cell door was metal a part from a slit in the middle which had bars and the two walls either side of her had square holes so the prisoners could talk to each other.

"No, of course not," said Sinedd sarcastically "Mine is much bigger with a jacuzzi and hookers,"

"Oh just fuck off Sinedd," said Tia angrily.

"I know why you're so angry,"

"Oh really,"

"Yeah, cause you know Rocket's shagging every girl he meets,"

"Just shut the fuck up all right!" shouted Tia. Sinedd just smirked at her.

"Yeah well at least I have people who care about me," said Tia. Sinedd gave her a death glare and turned away.

"Tia," Sinedd said "Tia,"

"What!" she answered angrily."They're coming," Sinedd said urgently. She looked up but Sinedd wasn't there. Her cell door opened and two guards grabbed her and pushed out into some more prisoners. Tia opened her mouth but Sinedd shook his head at her. They were all dragged through the prison where they were divided into two groups. Tia felt petrified, she had no idea what was going to happen. Her group was pushed into a room.

"All of you strip off!" shouted a guard.

"What," muttered Tia. A women pulled her across.

"Do as he says, it's only a shower," said the women.

"Who are you?" Tia whispered.

"Sian," she whispered back.

"We have to shower shower with men?" Tia asked amazed."

Yes, they don't care about us. To them we're scum, the lowest of the low. To them we lost our human rights a long time ago," Tia began to strip off.

"Keep away from the guards here," Sian quickly said. Tia looked confused before Sian answered. "If they can they will rape you," Tia shivered again. How would she survive this shit hole.

They were pushed into a freezing cold room. She was squashed in between so many people. There was so many races of people, who were from so many different planets she hadn't heard of most of them. Suddenly freezing cold water fell on to her head. She shuddered as everyone around her jostled around. This was fucking horrible the water was freezing, there was barely any room to move and she kept getting stared at by a lot of men. The water was on for barely five minute. Once they were pulled, dragged and generally forced out. They put their clothes back on, even though they were all still soaking wet. Tia looked round as she heard someone shout. One of the prisoners had swung a punch at one of the guards. He continually hit the guard until his head smacked against the metal floor. Some other prisoners tried to get involved but the guards put up a barrier against them. Two guards wrestled the convict to the floor. He was struggling, but it was no good. One of the guards put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger. The man stopped struggling immediately as part of his head was blown a part with the force. The blood splattered across the floor along with part of his brain. Tia honestly wanted to throw up to try and help him, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She'd never seen anything so horrible and brutal in her life.

"Right take these things back to their cells!" shouted the guard who shot that poor man.

"What should we do with this?" asked another guard, gesturing down at the body on the floor.

"Just chuck it over board," he answered simply. Tia was shoved back into her cell. She sat on her bed and began to breathe. What the fuck just happened?

**Hoped you liked that chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I've got so much on at the minute. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Torture

Disclaimer: As usual don't own Galactik Football.

There's violence in this chapter.

Torture

Tia lay back on her bed staring up towards the ceiling of her cell. The lights flashed off and she was in complete darkness. _This is probably the most peace you can get in a place like this, _Tia thought. She curled up into a little ball and closed her eyes. She knew she would barely be able to sleep tonight. Visions of what had happened today where running through her mind like a shit movie. She was shaking trying not to scream out loud. What would happen if someone shot her in the head, she'd never see anyone she loves ever again. That scared her more than anything.

_In Sinedd's cell_

Sinedd was lying in his cell on his bed with his eyes shut. He'd been in this shit hole for six months. The light from the guards torch shone through Sinedd's cell. He was thinking about Tia. He thought about the condition she was in. He'd skinny girls before, but Tia's figure was ridiculous. He remembered the way she used to look elegant, almost angelic. Sinedd quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought. He opened his eyes hurriedly and sat up. Again a beam of torchlight shone through his cell. Sinedd lay back on his and let sleep overcome him.

The familiar morning call of a guard woke Tia up. Tia looked up towards Sinedd's cell and there he was just looking at her.

"Seriously, what is your fucking problem?" asked Tia angrily , looking at him with cold eyes. Sinedd just kept looking at her. Tia sighed and lay back on her bed.

"What happened?" Sinedd asked suddenly. Tia looked up at him, confused.

"Yesterday, you came back to your cell looking like something out of hell," said Sinedd.

"Hell's not far from it," she replied "I saw someone get shot in the head yesterday," A tear slid down her cheek. Sinedd looked at Tia and for the first time in his life felt sorry for someone other than himself. Tia wiped the tear off her cheek hastily.

"How can they just," Tia started "Kill someone without a second thought?"

"Well you kind of did-" Sinedd started but was interrupted by Tia who had stood up and was know facing him.

"For the last fucking time, I didn't kill anyone!"

"All right. Calm the fuck down. Jesus," Sinedd retorted "They obviously think we'd be used to seeing violence since we're on level 5,"

"What do you mean we're on level 5?" Tia asked confused. Sinedd rolled his eyes before answering

"They stick all the people who do serious crimes which cause life imprisonment with no chance of freedom down here, along with the people like me who are only in for attempted murder. Then the convicts who are hear for minor crimes are up on level 1," Tia was the one who was now mindlessly staring.

"I've got no chance of freedom?" Tia asked shakily. Sinedd shook his head.

"But I thought you could appeal?" Tia asked again.

"Who's gonna listen," Sinedd answered. He turned away from her. Tia felt all hope slip through her fingers.

* * *

Suddenly her cell door opened and she was grabbed roughly and taken down the hall of the prison. She was taken into a room on level 4. Te conditions there were marginally better then hers. One guard opened a door into a dark black cold room. Another switched on a light which revealed a chair in the middle of the room. She was roughly sat in the chair her hands tied to the arm rests. Her legs where tied down against the legs of the chair.

"Right," the guard started "Prisoner 107294 is here for questioning about the drugs that have appeared in the prison," Tia looked up at the interrogator shocked. What would she have to do with drugs. He leaned in towards her and looked her in the eye.

"Have you helped anyone take drugs into this prison,"

"No," Tia said. She was scared out of her wits.

"That was the wrong answer," he said. The interrogator nodded towards two guards either side of her. They where both wearing knuckle dusters. The one on the left went first. He punched her across her left eye, she didn't have a second to recover when the other guard did the same on the right. Tia could barely see, but see could feel. Feel the familiar liquid run down her face.

"I'll ask again did you help get drugs into this prison!" he shouted. Tia just wanted to say yes to get this over with but she couldn't lie to him. She just shook her head.

"Why are you bothering to lie to me?" He nodded at the guards either side of her. The one on the right went first this time. He hit her across the jaw. Then straight after the guard She felt one of her teeth had fallen out at the back of her mouth. She spat it out along with blood on to the floor. The man who was interrogating her looked at her like she was something you'd see lying dead in the street. A numbness had spread through her body. They placed a collar round her neck which forced her to look up at the man in front of her. He continually asked her questions. Every time she gave him an answer he didn't like they constricted her wind pipe. It had begun to dig into the back of her neck so much she could feel the blood run slowly down her back. Tia had never felt pain like this before. Every penalty and injury she had suffered in football had never compared to this. She wanted this to stop, for this pain to end, but every instinct in her body kept her alive. They questioned and tortured her for at least another hour. They had to stop because she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. She was dragged back to her cell. She collapsed on to her cell floor

_In Sinedd's cell_

Sinedd was looking through the bars in his cell door. He heard a thump from Tia's cell. He turned and looked into her cell. She was lying on the floor unconscious, but she was still breathing. He could tell by the way her shoulders where still moving He couldn't look at her any more. He leant against the wall with both of his hands in his hair. He could still see and smell the blood on he. She looked so fragile and weak. He heard a voice in the hall saying

"It's still alive unfortunately," Sinedd looked out of his cell door and saw two guards looking into Tia's cell like vultures around prey.

* * *

Tia groaned and placed her hands on the floor. She pushed herself up off the floor and sat up. She put her hands over her face and tried to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sinedd. Tia looked up at him and saw an expression of shock cross his face "What the fuck did they do to you?"

"Why do you care" she whispered.

"How could I not I mean look at you," Her eyes where swollen and purple. She had dried blood on her hands and face, also on her back.

"You shouldn't be in here," Sinedd whispered.

"What can I do?I'm stuck in hear," Tia whispered back.

"Or you could escape,"

**Hope you liked that chapter I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Answers

Disclaimer: Galactik Football is not mine.

By the way in the last chapter the torture bit was actually the way they torture prisoners. Except they're taught how to hurt but not cause them lasting damage. Hope I cleared things up. Also sorry for not updating in a while I was ill with my asthma. Sorry.

Answers

"What?" asked Tia amazed.

"Hasn't it crossed your mind," said Sinedd "Don't you want to be free?" Tia squinted through her eyes.

"Answer me one question," Tia said.

"All right," Sinedd said shrugging.

"Who did you try and kill?" Tia asked. Sinedd sighed and looked down.

"Right. I'll tell you on one condition," Sinedd replied. Tia nodded.

"I get to know who you killed and before you open your gob and tell me you're innocent, which I don't believe one little bit," Tia pulled a face as Sinedd continued "I still wanna know," Tia just nodded again. "Okay," Sinedd started "I was at a conference with the league and they where deciding whether or not to ban me from playing with the shadows after all the injuries I caused players. Especially since I put D'Jok in hospital. The head of the board was doing everything in his power to stop me from playing again. So once the bastards on the board decided to ban me, I went to the heads office to try and convince otherwise. Then I got angry, I didn't mean it. I just flipped,"

"What did you do, "Tia asked.

"I hit him. Then he just fell back against his bookshelf. There was blood every where. The secretary must have heard something because she came in and saw him. She called an ambulance and the police. I had no hope, but luckily he survived. But they threw the book at me and next thing I know I'm in here for attempted murder. Every appeal I make he makes sure its not heard," Sinedd finished.

"I'm sorry," Tia whispered. Sinedd just shrugged and said

"Well you've heard what happened to me," Tia sighed and lay back on her bed before she started her story

"He was my mothers, well, he was kind of her... lover," Tia saw a look of shock cross Sinedd's face before he burst into hysterics. "Yeah, Yeah. Well anyway he was called Jonathan. He was a diplomat from the Tiraji system. I never liked him. Unfortunately for me I was the last person to see him alive. Well obviously not the last because someone killed him. Anyway my DNA was in the room he was staying in. I just went to tell him to stay away from my mum and then I left," Tia rubbed her eyes and felt a sharp pain. She hated this so much. She looked towards Sinedd who had disappeared from view. 

There was a banging on Tia's cell door later on. A guard came in and forced her into some prisoners in the hall. Tia could barely see but as the prisoners where forced down the hall she could feel Sinedd guiding her. Tia, Sinedd and a bunch of other prisoners where shoved into a massive cell. Sinedd took her across the cell and sat her on a table. What Tia could make out there were three blank metal walls and a barred wall with a small door. There was two long tables which went the length of the cell. She noticed one or two prison inmates in the corners injecting smack or snorting coke. A women with blond hair which had brown, green and pink streaks through it. Her hair was curled and hung around her shoulders. She had piercings in her eyebrows, lip and nose.

"This is Cleo," Sinedd said nodding at her.

"Hello and you are?" asked Cleo.

"Tia," Tia said. Cleo looked shocked when she saw Tia's face. She looked towards Sinedd.

"Torture," he said.

"I'm sorry," Cleo said sincerely. Tia just nodded.

"Have you seen Aiden?" asked Sinedd.

"Are you blind you stupid bastard," said a voice. Tia looked and saw a black boy with black braided hair. He had stretchers in his ears an a tattoo of a spiders web which went right round his neck. Aiden smiled at Tia and said

"So you where the one they where torturing on level 4,"

"What gave it away," said Tia. Aiden smirked. Cleo looked over to him and asked

"How the bloody hell did you find out?"

"Well," Aiden started "The guy in the cell next to me said they had brought a girl up from level 5 for questioning over drugs. Though you can tell they got the wrong person,"

"Really, now," said Tia sarcastically "I hadn't fucking worked that out," Aiden pulled a face.

"Anyway," cut in Cleo "We are supposed to be-" she stopped abruptly.

"She knows," Sinedd whispered. Cleo looked relieved and continued whispering

"Right we don't know when we're going to see each other again so we've got to get down to business. What do we know about this place?"

"Guards patrol the halls every night always with a one minute gap between them, and according to the guy in the cell next to me they've also got sensors. So one wrong move and we're fucked," whispered Aiden.

"So taking them at night's no option then. We've got to find a way to get out during the day," Sinedd whispered.

"Are you fucking mental? It's practically impossible. You know they're on full alert during the day and might I remind you one slip up and we're dead," Cleo whispered furiously. Tia begun to think about her time up on level 4 as the rest continued whispering there plans.

_Flashback_

_ As the guards walked Tia down the hall on level 4 she was scared shit less. She had no idea where she was going or what they where going to do to her. She looked around at all the other prisoners and between some of the cells where vents._

_ End of Flashback_

"Vents," Tia whispered. Aiden looked up at her and said

"What," Aiden was sure that if looks could kill he'd be dead. Caused mainly by Cleos killer glare she had sent him. "Sorry," he whispered "What did you just say,"

"There are vents on level 4 and they separate some of the cells because they're to close together.

"Oh my god," Sinedd whispered "How did we not know that. In fact how did you not notice Cleo you've been up on level 4 for interrogation tons,"

"Well I didn't notice," she whispered.

"Looks like we better go Cleo they're coming back," Aiden whispered. Aiden and Cleo turned and left Sinedd and Tia. The door was thrown open with such force it smacked against the bars and Tia almost ended up on the floor in surprise. The guards came in and began to force the prisoners back to their cells.

Tia was lying back on her bed when she suddenly thought of something.

"Sinedd," she whispered so quietly Sinedd could have pretended not to hear. She looked through her eyes painfully as she saw him appear in the familiar gap in the wall.

"Yeah," he said.

"How I'm not blind?" she asked.

"Well under the human rights act they are allowed to injure us but not cause us lasting physical damage, but they can kill us if we cause them injuries," he answered. Tia nodded and closed her eyes. She knew that escaping was her only hope of freedom ans she was going to take this chance. She missed the sunlight, the rain and the snow, but most of all her freedom and her old life. Even though she knew nothing would be the same ever again.

**Thanks for waiting a while for that chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long! **

**I'll try and get the next one up quicker.**


	5. One Long Year

Disclaimer: Again Galactik Football ain't mine.

**This chapter contains rape just to warn you. **

One Long Year

**Tia's P.O.V**

I have spent the past year lying in this rotten place. Being tortured or generally mistreated by these fucking guards. All I know is that if it weren't for Sinedd I'd probably be going out of my fucking mind. Oh god that's depressing. All I know is that I have been framed for a murder, tortured to the level that my sight is still quite weak, have plans to escape from this hell hole with four people I barely know and I have to trust Sinedd. But probably the most depressing thought is that Rocket will have a new girlfriend by now and will have forgotten all about me. The fucking bastard.

I am a little bit scared about what is going to happen in the next three days. We have got to escape before we all go insane according to Aiden. Then again the boy has been in this hell for 3 years so I thought he would be used to this fucking place. Then there is Cleo all she has told me is to watch my back because horrible things happen here. I think something must have happened to her because she appears to be so strong but I think there is something behind those eyes of hers. Almost like horror and pain. Then there is Sinedd who I only know from what D'Jok and Micro-Ice have told me about him. Yet I think that they are wrong about him. I don't know why though.

**Sinedd's P.O.V**

I don't know what to do. I have break free from this shit hole. It's driving me fucking mental. I have been here 1 year and 6 months exactly and I know I've got another 10 years and 7 months left. Oh joy! I have to escape it's my only hope. Not one of them guards out there is gonna stop me. All I hope is that Tia doesn't pussy out of this. Sometimes she is so strong and confident other times she so fucking helpless. Especially during Rockets Netherball episode. God she was such a bitch. Oh my boyfriends left me, for fucks sake. I didn't have any parents and I didn't moan.

_Flashback (Everyone's P.O.V)_

_Sinedd was winning. He always won. D'Jok all ready had a bloody nose and a black eye. How dare D'Jok talk to him like that. So what if he didn't have any fucking parents. He needed no one. _

_End of Flashback (Sinedd's P.O.V)_

I always won. No matter what anyone else said or did. I know I was meant for great things not a place like this. Why don't I get a fucking break for a change? Then again I have all ways found a way of getting what I want and nothing stands in my way.

**Aiden`s P.O.V**

It's official I have gone insane. I can't stand to be in a place like this. I lifted my hand to muck about with the stretcher in my left ear. Oh god this is so annoying stuck in a cell with nothing to do but lie around all day. God when I was younger nothing like this ever happened. I mean my mum was very religious and I was brought up in a pretty decent place but something went wrong. I made a mistake and I have regretted it ever since.

_Flashback (Everyone's P.O.V)_

_Aiden was walking back home with his mate Alex. It was a cool dry night, the wind was lightly rushing through the trees every few minutes. Alex's short blond hair blew around his head slightly as he walked in step with Aiden. Alex stopped for a second yawned and stretched then continued walking._

"_You all right?" asked Aiden._

"_Yeah just tired after football," he answered. Suddenly there where three tall boys blocking their way._

"_Hey!" shouted Alex._

"_Calm down," said one of the guys "We only were wondering if you where interested in helping us with something,"_

"_Well we're not," said Alex nervously. That was Alex's problem and Aiden knew this. He was so nervous around people but Aiden was able to talk his friend into anything. He feared no one. _

"_Wait a second Alex," he said grabbing his arm to stop him from walking off "Lets hear them out," Alex gulped but stayed where he was. _

"_Wise choice," said another one of the guys "Now here is the thing we need someone to take a package of some sort to a friend and because we can't do it ourselves we need someone to help us out, we'll of course pay that someone well for going to all that trouble of course. Do you think either of you would be willing to help?"_

_End of Flashback _

Why did I have to be so fucking stupid. I wish everyday that I'd have listened to Alex. Once I had agreed of course when I dropped of the package which turned out to be smack they just wouldn't leave me alone. Everything went wrong after that. I fell out with Alex my mum everyone I cared about until one day I get caught by the police next thing I know I'm in and out of jail constantly. Until I'm on a job and I shot a civilian by mistake and I realised how low I'd sunk. I feel guilty about this every day and I miss my family and Alex. More than he'll ever know.

**Cleo`s P.O.V**

I have to escape. I must escape. There is no other option for me any more. I thought I could handle this place but I was wrong. I never ever could imagine a place this cruel. My mum used to tell me that nothing could ever compare to hell. To be honest she was wrong this place is fucking hell. I need to get out this place is suffocating me. I would rather die than stay here and I'm sure the guards could arrange that. God those fucking guards. I couldn't believe what had happened after it did. I need to get out of here and so does Tia. She doesn't know the full extent of what goes on here and she needs to. I was like her shy, quiet. Then she is a convicted killer so that gives her some advantage.

_Flashback (Everyone's P.O.V)  
__Cleo was coming out of the shower she had spent 6 months here but it felt like eternity. As she was leaving one of the guards grabbed her and took her away from the group of prisoners. She was shoved roughly against a wall as the guard grouped her underneath her orange jumpsuit. She struggled violently but her held her in place. He pulled her suit down as shoved his tongue in her mouth. She was to frightened to scream as he forced himself on her. She felt him roughly pull her knickers down and plunge his dirty fingers into her. He then pulled trousers down, removed his fingers and forced himself into her. The pain split through her like a knife across her wrist. She cried suddenly and could remember screaming. Just for a second before he clamped his hand over her mouth._

_End of Flashback_

I bent my head down an cried. It was the most horrible, disgusting, vile thing that had ever happened to me. Hell. I t has haunted me throughout my time here and is the horror in my nightmares. You hear about stories like this on the news and you never think it will happen to you. I mean that's what I thought, but it did. That's why I need my freedom more than anything. 

**Aww poor Cleo. **

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while I had severe writers block and it wouldn't go away! Instead another idea for a one off story came into my head so I wrote that just to lock it away. It worked and had this idea. **

**The next chapter will be the plan. I love all you guys who are reading my story thanks for sticking with me!**


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Galactik Football.

The Plan

Tia's breathing was the only thing Sinedd could hear. It was deadly silent. Sinedd continued to stare up into the darkness as he thought their plan through over and over again in his head. Tomorrow they would make their escape then... He wasn't sure what would happen. Right now he just needed to fucking focus. He shut his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

_Earlier that Day_

_Sinedd, Tia, Aiden and Cleo where sitting on one of the cold metal tables that lined the massive cell. The cell was practically black a part from the slits of light which through the bars which line the front wall. Aiden stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He pulled himself off the table and turned towards the rest of his friends placed both hands behind his head before he said_

"_Are you sure it'll work?"_

"_Keep your voice down," whispered Cleo anxiously then looked worriedly towards the guards who where watching the door "Anyway of course it will, just stop worrying," Tia rubbed her left eye and winced slightly. Cleo gently placed her hand on the side of her face and examined her eye. It was all red and puffy and still had dried blood around the very few eyelashes she had left._

"_How's your eye?" asked Sinedd staring at her intently. _

"_It's all right I guess, but my visions still a bit hazy," Tia answered. Sinedd also stood up and faced the two girls at the table. Cleo rubbed the back of her neck and whispered "I think we should go over the plan once more just to make sure we know what we're doing," Tia nodded in agreement and adjusted herself so she was seated more comfortably. _

"_That's fine with me," shrugged Sinedd. Aiden nodded and began to whisper_

"_Sinedd and I cause during the shower. Then Tia and Cleo take advantage of the situation and take down that are in charge of their lot,"_

"_Hopefully the other prisoners," whispered Tia gesturing around her "Will help take down the guards," Aiden nodded and continued_

"_Using the other prisoners as cover we'll use the lifts at the North end of Level 5. Which will take us up to Level 4. It'll be to risky to take the lift right up to Level 1 so Level 4 will do," Sinedd nodded and continued whispering _

"_Yeah and that's the easy bit. They'll probably be guards crawling all over Level 4 so we'll have to be careful when finding the vent system. We then have to make our way through the vents,"_

"_We'll have to use the plans in the vents to direct us through," Cleo pointed out._

"_Yeah, then we'll have to get out at hopefully Level 1 or at least Level 2. Then we just go out the same way we came in," Sinedd said._

"_Which is using the teleport gates right?" asked Tia. Aiden nodded and answered _

"_Yeah, then we just need to decide where to go, but we'll also need to obtain a pass card for the gates," _

"_How are we going to obtain a pass card?" asked Tia._

"_We are going to have to get one off a guard," said Aiden. _

"_How are we going to get one?"_

"_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Cleo reassuringly._

_Back to the Present_

Sinedd suddenly opened his eyes and sat up. He scratched the back of his neck and leant against the back wall. The metal frame of his bed pressed uncomfortably against his back. He really missed his bed back on Genesis. He felt the beam of torchlight cross his face. He closed his eyes and lay back down on his bed and slipped back into sleep.

It was a very familiar morning for Tia struggled up off her bed. She had missed breakfast mainly because she had barely slept last night. They where going to preform a jail break and she knew she had to do it. She heaved a sigh and squinted slightly in the light. She moaned groggily and leant back against the steel cell wall. She looked across and where Sinedd usually appeared but wasn't there. She went through their plan over and over again in her and eventually saw the familiar onyx eyes of Sinedd. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes before Sinedd asked

"You feeling okay?" Tia just nodded she was to nervous to speak plus she had that uneasy feeling in her stomach that made her want to throw up which she really didn't want to do. The guards suddenly appeared at her cell door and dragged her into the hall. Tia was thrown towards the ground. She felt Sinedd grab her and haul her back up. Tia found Cleo with great difficulty and stayed next to her for the first stage of the plan.

Aiden nodded at Sinedd slightly when they had arrived in the shower area. Aiden was looking around at the guards analysing them. He was trying to find the weakest one out of the six that where in the room with them. Only two carried guns others would definitely have concealed weapons. The most defenceless target was definitely was the young rookie in the corner. He looked over at Sinedd and nodded his head towards him. Sinedd raised his eyebrows but then nodded back in agreement. They where shoved into the showers forcefully. Sinedd took a last look at the guards before the doors shut behind them.

Tia stayed close to Cleo as they where shoved into the cold, damp shower room. Tia shivered slightly as the cold air engulfed her. She knew in a little under five minutes they would be executing the first stage of the plan. Tia hurriedly stripped off and glanced up and saw Cleo looking edgy and nervous around the guards.

"Okay," she whispered. Cleo shook her head but didn't make any further attempt to speak. The guards shoved them forcefully into the showers and closed the door on them. The ice cold water slid down her spine she shuddered and felt goose bumps appear on her arms. Cleo stood simply motionless like nothing could affect her. It was over in a matter of minutes and they where quickly dragged out again. Tia looked towards Cleo and asked

"What happened to you?" Cleo looked up diverted from what she was doing and answered

"Tia. Some things are just to painful to talk about. Maybe one day I'll tell you but for now..." her trailed off. Tia just smiled and nodded understandingly. She mouthed "Thanks" at her and carried on dressing.

_Meanwhile_

Aiden looked over at Sinedd confidently. Sinedd gave Aiden his signature smirk back as they both glanced towards the young, nervous and agitated guard. Who looked like he was a lost boy looking for his mum. Shame he had no idea what was just about to happen. Aiden turned towards Sinedd and asked

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he answered.

**Again I apologise for how long it has taken me to right this chapter but I kept getting google sever errors on my computer. It's a nightmare! Next chapter is the escape. Well not all of it I'm going to have to split it up into parts. Anyway thanks for reading guys your amazing! **


	7. The Escape Part I

Disclaimer: Don't own Galactik Football.

This gets quite violent by the way.

The Escape Part I

"As I'll ever be," he answered. Aiden stealthily moved across the room using the other prisoners as cover. Sinedd scanned the room his onyx eyes deliberately attracting unwanted attention from the guards. Aiden backed against the wall as many convicts and guards continued to watch Sinedd. Aiden was so close to this particular guard. He breathed out slowly, took both his hands off the wall and checked he still was unnoticed. He suddenly hit the guard full in the face and with quick reflexes flipped back using the guards upper body. First there was shock then there was shouting. Aiden dived to the floor and moved swiftly through the now rebelling convicts. Sinedd brought his right leg up swiftly and kicked another guard down. There was yelling and bullets coming from all directions. Suddenly Sinedd felt the left side of his face splashed as another prisoner was slashed by one of the guards. Sinedd felt nails digging into his right arm as Aiden pulled him across the room. Aiden felt Sinedd slip out of his grasp as one of the other convicts had obviously thought he was a guard or something. Sinedd looked down at the prisoner and without hesitating pulled him up and pushed him forward towards Aiden.

There was shouting and gunfire Tia wanted to place her hands over her ears and pretend she wasn't here instead she looked towards Cleo and said

"I take it that's the signal,"

"Definitely," said Cleo. The guards where distracted now so she hurriedly moved towards a guard on the left side of the room and pulled the pistol out of his holster. He made a grab for her but she was quicker. She dove right and rolled through some other prisoners who where watching her with amusement. A man on the left of Tia suddenly sprang into action and threw himself at one of the guards. Amongst the confusion, panic, shouting and a lot of bullets. Tia avoided fellow prisoners and felt herself pulled to her right. She found herself face to face with a guard. Tia kicked him sharply in the groin as he fell to the ground pulled a key card out of his belt.

"Nice shot," said Cleo enthusiastically.

"Glad you think so," Tia said sarcastically she looked down "Do you really need the pistol," Before Cleo could reply there was a sudden barrage of bullets. Tia pulled Cleo sharply towards the floor.

"Come on lets move," shouted Cleo as fresh shouts started up. Both girls stood and moved half walking half sprinting towards the exit.

"Shit we need a card," said Cleo. Tia coughed lightly and waved the card in front of her face. Cleo smiled and Tia swiped it. The door opened creaking slightly and both girl dashed through it. Tia went to go left but Cleo stopped her.

"The boys we need to get them out," she said. They both dashed further down the hall as many other prisoners where making a dash out the door also.

"We need a fucking card," shouted Aiden. Sinedd could barely hear him from the din that was coming from the other prisoners. There was a sudden crash behind them as someone was thrown into the metal wall. Whether friend or foe Sinedd couldn't tell there were bullets coming in their direction now.

"Shit!" cursed the boy who Sinedd had helped earlier.

"No offence, but who the fuck are you!" shouted Aiden.

"I'm-" he was cut off as something was thrown across the room cutting if what he was saying. Sinedd felt himself being slammed against the wall by the throat. The guards nails where digging sharply into his neck. His vision was turning hazy and all he could hear was white noise. Two shots where fired, cleanly hitting the guard one to his head the other his eye. Sinedd was released and saw the mysterious boy holding what looked like a Boron X. He mouthed Thanks mainly because he doubted he could hear above the noise. Aiden was there too his cheek had been slashed and bright scarlet blood seeped onto his neck. The door was suddenly opened behind it stood Tia and Cleo. Aiden, Sinedd and the boy dashed out into the hall.

"It's this way," said Tia pointing back the way they had come from. She suddenly noticed the boy that had followed them out. They all turned to look at him he was tanned had straight brown hair that fell into his brown eyes. He was like Tia a stick insect he looked like if you hugged him he'd snap like a twig.

"What!" he said all most insulted.

"Okay two questions for you," said Aiden "Who the bloody hell are you and where did you get that?"

"I'm Shaun and the guard dropped it," he said practically waving it in Aidens face.

"Okay don't want to break up anything here but I thought we where trying to break out of a prison her," said Cleo.

"Come on!" shouted Tia they all turned and headed back down the hall. There was now fighting where the girls had come from. They had more guards now. They all looked at each other if they wanted to survive they where going to have to go through that. Suddenly they where forcing their way through the crowd of fighters. Tia punched a guard in his gut as he lunged at her. Cleo found herself pressed against the floor she pressed the pistol against his chest and shot. Aiden leaned towards the floor and crouched against the wall. He tripped up as many guards as he could. Sinedd felt himself being pushed back he snapped the guards wrists. He cried in pain and Sinedd pushed him off him. The knife slid across the floor an Sinedd grabbed the knife and sunk it deep into his leg. Shaun just tried to run as far through the crowd of fighters. He felt himself be shoved roughly into the wall and punched the guard full in the face. He swiftly moved towards the others.

"We all okay?" asked Tia. Aiden raised his eyebrows as Tia winced as she saw the gash on his cheek. There was shouts behind them.

"Come on!" shouted Shaun. They all turned and continued running down the hall. Aiden slipped slightly as they turned the corner. Suddenly other prisoners where shouting from their cells.

"Wait go an idea!" shouted Sinedd. He turned to the left and came across a steel door.

"Tia card!" he demanded threw it over to him. He caught it and swiped it. The door opened and Sinedd stepped into the cold grey room. It didn't take a genius to work out that the buttons opened cells.

"Sinedd hurry up!" bellowed Cleo. Suddenly all cells opened. Sinedd had that ridiculous smirk on his that he wore so well. Tia rolled her eyes. Then there were guards at the opposite end of the corridor. Aiden picked up the card and said

"We better get moving," As the prisoners began to spring from their cells. They continued running along the corridor. They came to the lift at the end of the hall. Aiden swiped the card and the lift doors opened.

"What floor," said Shaun. Then he noticed that there was only the choice was either third or fourth floor. The doors closed and everything was calm . Tia breathed in and out. Shaun leant against the wall and closed his eyes.

"It's not over yet," said Cleo "Major shits about to go down. It's kill or be killed,"

The lift doors opened and Level 4 was eerily quiet. Sinedd looked at the rest of them and stepped out. The hall was pitch black. He was followed by Tia, then Aiden, Cleo and Shaun.

"I don't like this, it's to dark to...quiet," whispered Shaun. They moved further into the hall. There was a sudden buzzing sound and the lights flashed down the hall. Prisoners began to stick their heads through the bars of their cells.

"What the fuck?" shouted an angry voice.

"I think I preferred it when the lights where off," said Shaun.

"Hold that," said Cleo passing Tia the pistol as more shouts from prisoners echoed the hall. Tia looked down at the cold metal weapon in her hand.

"Oi!" shouted a guard. Suddenly Shaun was pinned against the wall with a knife to his throat. Then it seemed to be raining bullets as they begun to bounce off the walls.

"Fuck!" swore Aiden as he and Sinedd both hit the floor. Cleo shoved Tia towards the right wall. Shaun could feel pressure and his own blood seep down into his jumpsuit. He didn't have the strength to point his gun at whatever was holding him. He was being held in a vice like grip. Suddenly the shooting stopped and Shaun felt the grip loosen. He shook him off. Aiden pulled his head off the floor and looked up, Tia moved along the wall and gently helped Shaun slip to the floor. Sinedd stood and walked towards Cleo. In the centre of the hall Cleo was standing pistol still raised. Sinedd gently slid the gun out of her hand.

"Thanks," said Cleo. Sinedd just nodded.

"You tell em bitch!" shouted one of the prisoners behind her. She simply turned and smirked. Shaun winced slightly as Tia gently felt around his cut and check for any major damage. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sinedd.

"You've been shot," he said.

"What?" said Tia in utter confusion. Shaun nodded at her and Sinedd gently took his hand off her shoulder. They where right the bullet luckily had only just skimmed her but she saw a lot of blood. Aiden suddenly appeared back in the hall and said

"I opened the cells," around them prisoners began to move back into the hall. Tia pulled Shaun up and said

"We have to get going,"

They continued along the hall many prisoners had begun to fight the other guards who where trying to handle the situation.

"Over here!" shouted Cleo. There was a small ventilation shaft in the wall.

"Help me get this off," she said. Aiden tried to force it out of its place but it refused to budge. It was tightly screwed on.

"We need a screwdriver," complained Aiden.

"Oh that's fine I'll just pop back to my cell and get one," commented Sinedd his voiced heavily laced with sarcasm. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Wait use this," said Tia pulling the necklace from around her neck. It was simple chain with a ring hanging off it. Shaun took the necklace and slitted it into a gap. He turned it multiple times and the screw eventually came out.

"Nice shot," said Aiden "Now hurry up and do the rest of them," Shaun looked annoyed at this but didn't argue. When the vent plate fell off Shaun handed Tia her necklace back.

"Right get in," Aiden said to Shaun practically forcing him in head first. Shaun was taken by surprise but scrambled in so fast he hit his head off the roof. He hissed and glared at Aiden. "Tia's next," he continued pushing her in gently. She groaned as Aiden accidentally pressed against her wound. "Sorry, sorry, Sine-" before he could finish his sentence Sinedd shoved him into the vent head first. Aiden cursed and Cleo laughed. There was running footsteps suddenly behind them. Sinedd looked back and said

"Cleo quick," she nodded and was followed quickly by Sinedd. "Move for fucks sake!" They started to move hurriedly along the vents on their hands and knees.

"Holy shit," swore Shaun "I can't go any further the deadlock barriers have been taken down."

**Another chapter done. God it has been ages! Anyway I'll try and write the next one quicker. See ya! **


	8. The Escape Part II

Disclaimer: Think we know what goes here.

Shit I'm so bad at updating! Sorry guys I just forget (a lot!) I don't do it on purpose though.

The Escape Part II

Shaun hit against the strong metal door. Sinedd looked back around for any guards and Tia scanned the vent for any switch or button just to get them out.

"Wait," said Cleo. She was rubbing her sleeve against the wall there was an entire plan of the vent shafts on this floor.

"Brilliant," said Aiden "What the bloody hell do we do now?"

"We need to disable the deadlock obviously," Sinedd said.

"I know that, but how," Sinedd shrugged. Cleo continued to study the plans looking at all the rooms on it. Suddenly Tia pointed to the left hand corner. Written in black writing where the words:

Ventilation Controls

Cleo smiled and Shaun looked anxiously towards the entrance of the vent as there was a sound of footsteps. Aiden pressed his finger to his lips. The footsteps died soon after.

"So someone has to go there and disable it," said Tia.

"Not someone me," said Cleo confidently.

"What!?" shouted Aiden he tried to sit up but instead hit his head loudly against the roof.

"Look I know what I'm do-"

"No you don't," interrupted Aiden loudly. Suddenly an argument erupted between Aiden and Cleo and Sinedd and Shaun because of the predicament they where in. Tia placed her head in her hands and breathed.

"All right everyone shut the fuck up!" shouted Tia "For gods sake we're in enough trouble, the fact is that we need to open this so I propose we all go," All eyes where on her now.

"As much as it pains me to say it she's right," Sinedd sighed. Aiden began to study the plans to find them a route.

They where back in the corridor and they continued quickly but stealthily along. There was a sudden crash and a lot of shouting up ahead there was a group of guards escorting prisoners back to their cells.

"Oi!" shouted one of the guards. Several made a grab for them. Aiden ducked out of the way of one took the knife out of his pocket it was still covered in the old guards blood but that didn't bother him. He sunk it into his gut. The guard gave a roar of pain and fell to the floor. Sinedd had punched his guard as hard as he could in the face. He felt his thumb get caught in his eye as he roughly pulled away. The guard had his hand over his face as he tried to kept his eye in place. The guard that had grabbed Cleo had, had his hand shot off. Cleo turned and placed the gun squarely between his eyes and squeezed the trigger. Shaun had been thrown to the floor he kicked the guard in the chest. The guard doubled over as Shaun brought his elbow over his head. Tia had been pinned down the guard was slowly constricting her windpipe. Tia reached behind her and grabbed at something behind her. She hit the guard over the head with it. She dropped whatever it was and sat up coughing up blood. The other prisoners had set off back down the hall. Tia felt someone pull her up. She coughed again violently.

"Come on we have to keep moving," said Shaun.

Arriving at the end of the corridor they where surrounded by guards.

"Get down!" shouted Sinedd. There was bullets flying in every direction. Shaun and Cleo started shooting back. Sinedd hissed Tia looked towards him. He'd been shot, by friend or foe she couldn't see. She placed a hand over his left collar bone. He cursed and then there was silence.

"Holy shit Sinedd you all right," asked Aiden.

"Funnily enough no," said Sinedd his voice heavily laced with sarcasm. Aiden rolled his eyes but looked relieved all the same.

"Guys come on," said Cleo. Shaun stood pulling up Tia and said

"All right calm down,"

"Hey she has got a point we are breaking out of jail!" shouted Tia exasperated.

Further down they reached the ventilation control room. Cleo swiped the card and the door slid open. Shaun held the Boron X up and as the door opened he shot the four guards quickly and swiftly.

"Good thinking," said Tia.

"Thanks, I'm just going to check the guards for bullets," Shaun said modestly. The room was dark and smelt odd. The walls had black dirt clinging to them. There was a massive screen opposite the door and a control panel in the centre.

"All right please tell me someone here is a electronics genius," said Aiden looking round at them all.

"I could maybe figure it out but I can't promise anything," Cleo stated.

"Cleo it'll do we seriously need to be quick!" Cleo nodded and moved in front of the controls. She began to study the panel, staring intently.

_Cleo`s P.O.V_

I breathed out everything in front of me seemed so foreign, my mind clouded with the task that weighed heavily on my shoulders. I began to study the controls at my fingertips, cautiously I began to search the screens in front of me for a clue or hint on what to press. I threw a glance behind me, everyone looked nervous, even Aiden who was usually so calm. I focused I knew there was no time. I studied the words and symbols and it all clicked into place. Every door in the vents was connected to one of the sensors in front of me, on a timer and only controlled from here. Shit!

_Everyone's P.O.V_

"I know what to do," Cleo stated suddenly making them all jump "But it's... not as simple as you might think. I'm sorry,"

"What's wrong?" Tia asked, worried.

"The doors are controlled by sensors here, though they're on a time lock. It's impossible to open them all get back to the ventilation shaft in time before they close again. Which means I'll have to stay here and control them while you go,"

"No!" shouted Sinedd "We can't just leave you!"

"You have to! We didn't go through all of this to stop at the first hurdle!"

"I'll do it!" argued Aiden.

"No, now you all need to go," Cleo felt like she'd been stabbed Tia was on the verge of tears, Sinedd looked broken, Aiden couldn't even look at her and even Shaun was upset. Tia suddenly threw her arms round Cleo now definitely crying. Cleo couldn't help but cry to, Tia had become her sister and she wouldn't let her die.

"Go please," Cleo uttered through tears. Sinedd pulled Cleo in for an albeit awkward hug and stating

"I fucking hate you sometimes," Shaun also gave her an embarrassed hug. Cleo felt touched by his effort.

"Aiden?" she asked nervously.

"God I'll miss you. I mean that," Aiden whispered to her. She nodded and let him go. They watched her as she closed the door as they left.

"Come on!" shouted Aiden "We can't let her do this in vain!" They turned running back to their previous location.

_Cleo`s P.O.V_

I watched the metal door slide shut in front of me. My friends, the people I love most in the world were gone. But it was okay. I wasn't afraid any more. In fact I almost felt liberated. It was to hard. Questions had been plaguing my mind for weeks now. Where would I go when I got out? How would I live? I had no family to go to when I got out. Would they even want to see me again? All I have ever wanted was freedom but I never could be truly free. I watched my hands skim over the controls. It was easy. Five sets of controls, for all the levels. I gently pressed the button for the level 4 vent plans. Please who ever is up there keep them safe. Keep me safe..

**Sorry it's been ages. I've been doing my exams so not had a lot of free time. But it's coming up to Christmas so I should have more time.** **Thanks for reading. I love you all. ;-) **


End file.
